A variety of fluid cartridge systems having multiple component mixing and dispensing devices exist, including those in which the fluid chambers are in a side-by-side configuration. Such cartridges are often placed in a handheld dispensing applicator having one or more movable drive rods engaging one or more pistons associated with the fluid chambers to dispense and mix the multiple components from an end of the cartridge. For example, a resin cartridge containing a fluid resin component and an activator cartridge containing a fluid activator component may be selected and loaded into the handheld dispensing applicator for use.
Due to the reaction that occurs between the multiple components, such as the fluid resin and fluid activator components, these components are separately contained within the resin and activator cartridges. The resin and activator cartridges may be manufactured and formed together as a pair to be sealed together with an integral and unitarily formed closure for storage. However, the fluid resin component often has a different shelf life than the fluid activator component such that when one component perishes, the other must simply be discarded out of necessity. Furthermore, permeation of the fluid activator component through the activator cartridge tends to react with the fluid resin component resulting in a shorter shelf life for the pair of products.
In order to improve shelf life and reduce waste, the resin cartridge and the fluid activator cartridge may be formed and stored separately and secured together shortly before use with the dispensing applicator. As such, any permeation of the activator component may occur apart from the resin cartridge for improved shelf life.
While separate cartridges may improve shelf life, the cartridges themselves require additional handling and greater complexity to accommodate such connection. More particularly, each of the component cartridges requires its own closure for sealing an outlet of the cartridge, effectively doubling the number of closures required for the pair of cartridges. For example, the closures must be individually removed and discarded from the resin cartridge and the activator cartridge prior to use. Moreover, if an operator inadvertently fails to remove one of the closures, the fluid cartridge system may require disassembly, cleaning, and removal of the remaining closure to correct the improper closure removal. In any case, the additional closures tend to require additional assembly resulting in reduced efficiency, particularly in a fast paced, manufacturing environment.
There is a need for a fluid cartridge system and method of removing a closure from two or more cartridges, such as a resin cartridge and an activator cartridge, for reducing assembly time and reducing the likelihood of improper closure removal that addresses present challenges and characteristics such as those discussed above.